Christmas Proposal
by sspude4
Summary: Rachel and Finn


Christmas Proposal

Rachel walked into the front of her apartment that she has been sharing with her boyfriend, Finn, for a few years.

"Finn, I am home."

She put her stuff down on the table near the door and walked into the living room.

She picked up her cat and started to pet him.

"Isn't that a beautiful tree? Look at all the lights shining bright." Talking to her cat.

She noticed an envelope on the tree.

She put the cat down, walked over to the tree and took the envelope off the tree.

She opened the envelope and took out the note and it read "Be downstairs in five minutes. It will be a great start of a wonderful evening. Love, Finn"

She got her stuff and walked downstairs and saw a limousine at the end of the walkway.

The driver was holding a sign with her name on it.

Rachel walked up to the driver and said, "I am Rachel."

"Hello, Rachel" the driver said.

He opened the backdoor and Rachel got in.

She saw a rose and a note on the seat next to her.

Rachel smelled the rose and then opened the note.

"Tell the driver your favorite store to shop at and when you get there will be a manager named Mary waiting for you." She read.

"Driver, will you please take me to Luxor shop?"

"Yes, I can"

The driver started the limousine and they were on their way.

They drove there in silence.

Rachel saw a woman standing outside the store when they drove up.

The driver stopped the limousine in front of the building and opened the passenger door.

Rachel got out of the limousine.

"Good Evening, madam. My name is Mary and I will be helping you tonight."

"Hello Mary"

"Follow me"

Mary went into the building and Rachel followed.

Mary walked to a rack of dresses.

"Here are some dresses that we have picked out for you."

"Thank you, they are beautiful."

Rachel looked through the dresses and picked some of them off the rack.

Mary took them and walked to a dressing room with Rachel behind her.

"Whatever dress that you pick that is what you need to wear tonight. Everything has been paid for."

Rachel tried on all the dresses.

She came out of the dressing room wearing a short green strapless dress.

Mary let her pick her own purse and shoes.

"You look beautiful." Mary said

"I feel beautiful." Looking at herself in the mirror

Mary walked Rachel to the door.

"Thank you for your help." Rachel said

"You're welcome. Have fun tonight."

The driver opened the door and she got in and there was another rose and note.

Rachel opened the note and read it. "Tell the driver your favorite jewelry store. Somebody will meet you there named Steve."

"Can you please take me to Star Jewelry?"

The driver left the parking lot of the store and they were on their way.

Rachel saw a man standing outside when they drove up.

When the limousine stopped in front of the store Steve opened the door.

"Good Evening, madam and welcome to Star Jewelry."

Steve opened the door and Rachel got in.

Rachel looked around at the glass counters.

Steve walked over to a glass counter and pulled out two velvet boxes.

The first box he opened had three necklaces and the second box he opened had three bracelets.

"You can pick a necklace and a bracelet."

Rachel tried them on and picked a green stone necklace and bracelet to wear.

"These are beautiful." Looking at herself in the mirror

Steve got two boxes for her to put the jewelry in, when she was done with them for the night.

"Thank you" taking the boxes

"You're welcome"

Steve walked her out to the limousine.

The driver opened the door and she got in and saw another rose and a note and a blind fold.

Rachel opened the note and read it "Put on this blind fold that you see on the set. The driver will take you to the place that you need to be at."

Rachel put the blind fold over her eyes.

"I am ready to go." Telling the driver.

The driver started the limousine and they were on their way.

_Twenty minutes later_

The driver pulled up in front of Rachel's favorite restaurant, Breadstick's, and stopped the limousine.

The driver opened the door and helped her out of the limousine.

"I will be helping you find your way." The driver said

Rachel held onto the driver's hand while he walked her into a patio room.

"We are here. Let me take the blind fold off of you." The driver said.

When the driver took the blind fold off Rachel saw Finn in front of her on one knee.

"Wow, you look gorgeous, Rachel." Finn said

"You look pretty good yourself."

"I bet you are wondering why we are here. Well Rachel, we have been going out for a couple of years and I love you so much. I think this is the perfect time to ask you. Will you marry me?"

Finn took a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it.

In the box was a 14karet ring that sparkled just like the white lights around them.

Rachel looked at the ring and then at Finn and said "Yes, I will marry you, Finn. I love you so much too."

Finn put the ring on her finger and then they kissed.

"Merry Christmas" Finn said.

"Merry Christmas" Rachel said.

**The End**


End file.
